1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of nozzles for aerosol cans, specifically a nozzle with an adjustable level of fluid flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerosol paint is commonly used for small painting tasks. Various paint types and container sizes are used to meet a variety of needs. The paint is generally contained in a pressurized can, and a simple nozzle resides on a stem extending from the top of the can. The stem is extends from an underlying valve which is activated or opened by pressing downwardly on the stem. The nozzles typically are removable to clean or replace if necessary.
While aerosol paint cans provide ease of use, they are not very versatile. In contrast, common air brushes allow adjustment of a spray pattern, and thus allow for much more detailed or controlled painting. Unfortunately, air brushes also have added cost and require a separate compressed air source. As a result, aerosol cans with nozzles are much more common than air brushes, and adjustable nozzles have been developed for such aerosol cans to overcome some of the deficiencies of non-adjustable nozzles.
Adjustable nozzles for use with common aerosol spray cans are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,932 for “Valve Button With Aspirator Passageway,” and U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,756 for “Adjustable-Spray Mechanism.” The adjustable nozzles described in the '932 patent and the '756 patent include cylindrical adjusters cooperating with valving portions of fluid passages, thereby allowing adjustment of a fluid flow through the fluid passage. The fluid passages are in fluid cooperation with the stem extending from a spray car and include a vertical portion, and then a horizontal portion including the valving portion. Unfortunately, because the valving portion is not aligned with the vertical portion, the valves are difficult to clean, and therefore clog easily. The nozzles described in the '932 patent and the '756 patent further do not provide means to adjust a spray pattern from the nozzles.
Additional spray nozzles for common use are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,983 for “Valve,” and U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,550 for “Automatic Intermittent Spray Valve for Pressurized Packaging.” The nozzles described in patents '983 and '550 do comprise a vertical portion that is in line with the valving portion, however neither one would be capable of dispensing textured paint since the needle valves which are disclosed therein do not comprise means for avoiding clogging or providing a regulated fluid flow.
What is needed therefore is an adjustable nozzle that may be fitted on a standard aerosol can which allows for the adjustable application of a fluid flow for a paint.